A Prince and A Lady
by devinsnama
Summary: A Prince tries to find his Lady


TITLE-A Prince And A Lady AUTHOR-devinsnama mysweets530@hotmail.com CO-AUTHOR-Nigella-D RATING-G SPOILERS-none DISCLAIMERS-I Don't own them. I'm just borrowing them for a little entertainment. They belong to DPB, I will return them when I'm done playing with them. SUMMARY-A Prince tries to find his Lady NOTE- Written January 24-27, 2004. To my co-author thanks for the help and encouragement. I wouldn't have done it without you. Also, I wish to thank Barb for beta reading this. You helped make me a better writer. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++  
  
IN A LAND FARAWAY IN A TIME LONG AGO  
  
I shall start at the beginning in this tale. A tale of Princes, Lords and Ladies. A tale of treachery and friendships, but most of all, a tale of love.  
  
It was in the time of Prince Harmon, after an age of war. A time which saw the disappearance of King Harmon I. Lost in a battle to protect his beloved home land, a home the king's eyes would see no more. Never again would the king feel the touch of his Queen or hear the laughter of his son Prince Harmon.  
  
Prince Harmon was a tall and handsome man. A man who caught the eye of every maiden in his kingdom, yet with all the maidens, he could not find the one his heart could hold. This weighed heavily on the shoulders of the Prince. Would he ever find his love, a love to stand beside him, to rule beside him, and most of all, give him heirs to his kingdom?  
  
ROARING CASTLE COUNTY ROCKTON  
  
4 DAYS RIDE FROM SEACREST CASTLE  
  
Lord Albert of Roaring Castle lived with his daughters Ladies Sarah and Harriet. Both of the daughters were as beautiful as they were kind, and made their father proud of them. It had come time in their lives however, that they should marry and have a family, and so it had been arranged that Sarah, being the oldest, was to marry first. She was unaware that her union was an arrangement by her father and would not be her choice.  
  
The daughters were told that they had to pack and prepare for a long journey by caravan. Lady Sarah became very quiet while her hand maidens packed her belongings, which didn't go unnoticed by her younger sister.  
  
"Sister, what has your thoughts tied up so? A concerned Harriet asked. "It is unlike you to be so quiet and withdrawn. Please Sarah, let me help you."  
  
"I don't know Sister. I just feel like something terrible is going to happen. I feel darkness and cold around me, yet it is warm in the light of the sun, here in my room. I suppose I am just being silly, that's all." replied Sarah sadly.  
  
Several hours later the caravan of Lord Albert and his daughters were on their way to their destination, a place unknown to the two sisters.  
  
LORD ALBERT'S CARAVAN ON THE ROAD TO SEACREST CASTLE 2 DAYS LATER  
  
The caravan had traveled for two days when on the road ahead of them they noticed several large rocks in their path. Halted by several of the guards and security for Lord Albert, the servants were ordered to try and clear a way past the obstruction.  
  
Suddenly, bandits emerged from behind boulders and dropped from the tree limbs attacking Lord Albert's party. Many were killed in the fierce battle that ensued leaving the lives of Lord Albert and his daughters as well as a few personal servants.  
  
The horrifying event left the survivors captive by being bound and blindfolded as they were taken prisoner and brought to a castle in the mountain regions. It was there that they met the mastermind of this horrible plan.  
  
They had become the prisoners of the Black Knight, Sir Clayton.  
  
SEACREST CASTLE  
  
IN THE COUNTY SEATON  
  
It was a beautiful day in the royal courtyard, as the Prince strolled the gardens. The balmy day could not warm the icy feel in his heart as a somber looked masked his handsome face. Startled by a greeting from his best friend and companion Sir Sturgis, the Prince attempted a smile.  
  
Sturgis was a great Knight and had fought many battles beside the Prince. Taking notice of his friend's solemn visage, Sir Sturgis inquired about the problem.  
  
"Sire. You look like you have something weighing heavily upon you. Perhaps I can help if you tell me about it, Sturgis offered as he laid his hand reassuringly upon the shoulder of the Prince.  
  
"That is the problem my old friend," the Prince spoke with fear for the future. "I am the Prince, and therefore I cannot find someone to share my heart and enable me to carry on my linage." softly replied the Prince. "I know there is someone out there for this Prince, but where Sturgis? Where do I find her? She already has my heart for some reason that I do not understand."  
  
Sturgis grasped his friend's biceps and faced him squarely. "Sire, you will meet this strange woman you say has your heart. You must wait and she will find you. Patience Sire, I'm sure you'll find each other when it is meant to be."  
  
At this point they were interrupted by Squire Roberts, aid to Sir Sturgis. "Your Majesty, the squire said as he bowed. "Please excuse this interruption but I must speak to Sir Sturgis if I may."  
  
"Yes you may Squire. I must stop my daydreaming and attend to more important matters of the royal court," the Prince replied. " Both Sir Sturgis and the Squire bid their leave from the Prince and the Squire told Sir Sturgis about the problem.  
  
"Sir I have just received word that the caravan in which Lord Albert and his two daughters, Ladies Sarah and Harriet were traveling has been attacked by the Black Knight, Sir Clayton," the squire explained. "It is also known that Sir Clayton is in-league with another Knight, and we think by all reports it must be Sir Sheffield."  
  
"Squire, what is the fate of Lord Albert and his daughters?" asked Sir Sturgis.  
  
Sir, at this time we think they are still alive. We fear they have been brought to Blackheart Castle. We do not know any more at this time, Sir."  
  
"Very well Squire. Thank you. I will inform the Prince of this situation and I will let you know what we will do," Sturgis answered impulsively. "But be sure to ready my horse, armor, and my weapons. I'm sure the Prince will want to go after this cold hearted Black Knight as soon as possible."  
  
Turning to leave, Sir Sturgis noticed someone standing in the shadows." Come out of the darkness you spy of the devil, and make yourself known to the light!" he commanded.  
  
Out slowly stepped a woman with long blond hair, and fair of face. Sturgis knew of this wicked woman. It was Loren the Sorceress. Loren's black magic had been trouble for the Knights of the Prince many times, and now Sturgis could sense that she was going to use her evil magic again.  
  
"Loren, why do you lurk in the shadows like a spy, why don't you walk in the light?" asked Sturgis.  
  
"It is simple, Sir Knight, to walk in the light, but to walk in the dark I must be very quiet and must be sure that no one is aware of my presence," answered the evil woman. "I canmake my presence known better in the dark."  
  
Upon hearing this, the knight shook his head and walked away, knowing he could never reform her with words, and wanted to be far away from her and her evil.  
  
"Walk away you silly man, for I am Loren the Sorceress and I can make you disappear, or I can make you suffer. I will be Queen of Seacrest Castle, and rule over all who live here. The Prince has no queen. One day soon I will be Queen of Seacrest Castle, and will rule over all who live within it." she rambled. "The Prince has no queen. I will cast a spell over him to make him see only me. I will have his only heir. An heir to the throne and to all the power in the world." With her wicked laugh, she disappeared.  
  
SAME TIME BLACKHEART CASTLE  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Albert. "I am LORD . . .ugh. ." he uttered, as he was struck from behind by one of the Black Knights men.  
  
"I am Sir Clayton," Albert heard through the fog infused by the blow. "Some call me the Black Knight, and I am in charge here. You are all my prisoners. You will not speak in my presence unless you are told to. If you choose to, you will be dealt with severely. I'm sure I do not have to make an example of anyone. Or do I Lord Albert?" asked the Black Knight, his steely eyes burning holes through his captive.  
  
Sir Clayton turned to one of his men and ordered him to have them all taken to the dungeon. "You may stay with your father Ladies, but your hand maidens will be apart from you," he ruled. "They will be treated fairly, so you need not worry about them. If I were you ladies, I would worry about yourselves and the old man." With an evil laugh, Sir Clayton turned and walked out.  
  
The three captives were taken to the dungeon and were each pushed into the cell forcing them each to fall on the floor next to each other. The cell was dark and damp and smelled of mildew. Due to the tiny amount of light that was able to come through the small windows in the cell, they could see that there was an area on the dirt floor with straw where they thought to be their place to sleep.  
  
"Father what is to become of us? Who is to know where we are?" whimpered lady Harriet.  
  
"Hush daughters, do not worry. Sir Clayton must have a purpose for doing this. He must plan to ransom us to someone, I'm sure of it," said Lord Albert ,as he tried to comfort his daughters.  
  
"Who father? Who would pay such a ransom? Do you think our Prime Minister will pay?" asked Lady Sarah in a steady and strong voice.  
  
The father's hands found Sarah's face and he spoke to her softly, "Sarah, my daughter, I have not been able to tell you this, but I think now I must. We were on our way for you to be married," he began. "With my consent our prime minister arranged a marriage for you with the leader of a nearby county. I have been told he is an honorable man with a good heart, and it will be a solid union. "  
  
With this news, Sarah abruptly pulled away from her father with tears in her eyes as she asked, "Father why did you not tell me? Did you not have enough faith that I would do as my duty requires? I am the Lady Sarah, first born to Lord Albert of the County Rockton. I know that I am never to find the love that has taken hold of my heart, but I will marry as my duty requires," she stated as she moved to the window's small ray of light seeing the outside freedom beckon to her, causing her to shed a tear.  
  
THE NEXT DAY SEACREST CASTLE PRINCE HARMON'S QUARTERS  
  
Prince Harmon was at his desk signing some royal documents when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter" he replied as he looked up.  
  
"Sir Sturgis. What is wrong that you come to me in such a manner?"  
  
"Sire, the caravan of Lord Albert and the Ladies Sarah and Harriet were attacked en route to Seacrest Castle yesterday morning," the knight said breathlessly. "We only just received word and there has been a ransom asked for their safe return. The messenger said they were attacked by the Black Knight Sir Clayton, with the aid of Sir Sheffield and his men."  
  
"Sturgis why was I not made aware of their trip sooner? I would have sent some of the Royal Guards to protect them," stated the Prince.  
  
"Sire, are you not aware of the reason for their visit?" asked the Knight.  
  
Looking very puzzled, the prince shook his head and replied "No, I am not."  
  
"Sire, being that your are of two score in years and have not married, it is the duty of Prime Minister Tiner to arrange a proper marriage for you," explained Sturgis. . . . "Your Majesty, Lady Sarah, daughter of Lord Albert . . . was to be your bride. She being young in years, can provide you with an heir to the throne," Sturgis continued.  
  
A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between the two men as they mulled over a solution. As if waking from sleep, the prince shook himself and launched into action, calling for his guards and shouting orders to all who entered the room.  
  
The soldiers made ready and lined up, standing straight and proud in rows of two by two. Knights joined the ranks, mounted with swords and shields, followed by the Squires flying banners carrying the family coat of arms as identification. Prince Harmon took his place at the head of his army. This army was indeed an army of might. Their strength to free their queen from a mad tyrant drove them on and inspired them to be cautious.  
  
SOMETIME LATER BLACKHEART CASTLE  
  
"The Prince should have heard by now about the surprise vacation we planned for his little bride," said Clayton to two of his evil companions. "Now that we have her, he will come to rescue her, and when he does, we will take care of him and his fancy Knights and rid ourselves of his army. Then I'll have my revenge on all those fool knights who persuaded the Prince I was disloyal and had me banished from his court, especially that Sir Sturgis."  
  
Sir Sheffield scowled in agreement, "Yes that is true, Sir Clayton. And you can take Lord Albert's daughters for yourself. All I want is what is rightfully mine. I will take Roaring Castle for myself. Had my father acknowledged my birth, it would have been mine and not my half brother Albert who ruled there. And after all these years I will finally get my revenge." he added, a wicked gleam in his eye.  
  
"Don't forget the most important part of this plan my friends," the evil Sorceress included. "The Prince is not to be killed right away. I have plans for him and he needs to be in one piece. After I fool him into thinking I'm his bride-to-be with my spell, I shall give birth to his heir. Then you can have him to do what you will. But remember I must have him first."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
FOREST OUTSIDE BLACKHEART CASTLE  
  
The army of Prince Harmon had ridden very hard through the night when finally, they had come upon the castle of The Black Knight. The sun had not yet risen so many of the castle guards were still asleep and were destined for a surprise attack.  
  
Squire Roberts moved his horse to the front of the pack to present his idea to the Prince. "Sire. Let me go on ahead of you I will go and see where they are being held and find a way in without alerting the guards," he said with self-assurance." Since the Black Knight has never met me, he will not recognize me from your court and I can look the part of a simpleton."  
  
"You're correct Squire, but be careful. Do not do anything foolish or try to be a hero," the Prince admonished. "See what you can find out and report back to me."  
  
Slowly, the Squire approached the castle as a drunken man, unsure how to get home, and was allowed entrance without much difficulty. Carefully, slipped through a door on the side of castle. Quietly, he found a long hallway with many doors on both sides, chose a door and eased it open.  
  
The room was small and contained a cot, a small table, and a storage chest. Assuming it to be the servants quarters, he turned to leave. Suddenly, he gasped as his egress was halted by the presence of a young girl who was thin but average height. Her mouth was upturned at the corners even though she was not smiling at him.  
  
"You are a stranger to this dreadful place, m' Lord," the young girl whispered.  
  
"Stranger. What makes you think I am a stranger?" challenged the squire.  
  
"Your eyes, Sir. They are not darkened by this horrible place. You have come for them, haven't you, m' Lord?" asked the girl, furtively looking around.  
  
"What is your name girl?" Roberts questioned. "And please do not call me your lord. I am just as simple person as is you. I am called Squire Roberts."  
  
The girl shifted uncomfortably. "They do not call me by my name here, only maid or wench. The name given to me at birth is Jennifer. I know you are here for them, and I can lead you to them through a secret passage behind a wall in the servants' kitchen. It is a narrow space between the walls, but a few of us can make it through to the dungeon without being seen," she informed. "I remember being told by an old man who died shortly after I came here, that there is a passage that goes from one of the dungeon walls, below the castle, and into the side of a small hill in the forest."  
  
"If we can get out from the castle, is it possible to enter from that spot in the forest as well?" asked Roberts.  
  
"No Squire. There is a section of small rocks that when pushed in moves a section of wall away, enough for a person to get out, but it can only be done from the castle side of the wall."  
  
"The breakfast has ended for the servants, so if you want to try to rescue them we will have until the mid day meal if we don't want to make our presence known," informed Jennifer.  
  
"Jennifer, I must get word to Prince Harmon and his Knights. We might need a few more men just incase we are seen. The more men we have going in, the better our chance of recovering all of those who are in danger, he reasoned.  
  
Squire Roberts returned to the Prince and related all Jennifer had told him, including how she was willing to help secure the release of Lord Albert and his family.  
  
"Squire Roberts," questioned the Prince. "Do you feel you can trust this maid? Would you trust her with your life?"  
  
"Yes Sire, I do trust her with my life. More so Sire, I would trust her with yours as well."  
  
The Prince summoned Sir Sturgis, and together, they formed a plan to get to Lord Albert and his daughters. Sir Sturgis then ordered several of his soldiers to accompany them into the castle. He then ordered the remaining Knights and soldiers to surround the castle and to be ready for an attack when given the word.  
  
Finally, the time had come. Prince Harmon, Sir Sturgis, Squire Roberts, and three soldiers went to meet at the place chosen by Jennifer. Soon, the door opened and she signaled the men to come inside. Once inside, Jennifer led them through the kitchen to the secret panel, barely escaping detection from a cook who had come to start the servant's noonday meal. Slowly, the seven would-be rescuers made their way through the narrow passageway, to the dungeon below, emerging from the left wall at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly and quietly they searched each cell looking for Lord Albert's party. Suddenly, Sturgis motioned, indicating he had found them and their servants were in a nearby cell.  
  
Quickly, the cell doors were opened and Jennifer signaled everyone to follow her into another cell where she showed them the secret passage. Pushing on a section of rocks, she opened the wall where a dark hole was revealed. Taking a torch from the wall, Sturgis led everyone through the passage. To be sure they were far enough from the castle walls and its guards, Sturgis bored a tiny hole with his knife in the earthen passageway.  
  
Fiercely, they began to dig their way out and once Sir Sturgis was sure they were safe, he quickly moved away the rest of the dirt and climbed out. He then turned and helped the Lord and his daughters until finally everyone was safely out. They knew they had been lucky so far as not to have been detected, but luck was bound to run out for them. As they started back to rejoin their men when they were spotted and the alarm was sounded. Prince Harmon turned and ordered the squire and the three soldiers to get Lord Albert and his family to safety.  
  
"Sire, I cannot leave Your Majesty and My Knight to fight without me. It is my sworn duty to stay by his side," the Squire plead.  
  
Prince Harmon replied, "Squire, it is your duty to do as you are commanded. You need to stay here and protect these good people with your life!"  
  
Yes Sire. I will fight to my death to protect them."  
  
The prince and Sturgis left to face the captors but were stealthily intercepted by Sir Clayton and Sheffield with a small army of their best men. Feeling quite sure of himself, Clayton ordered his men to put down their arms. This would now be a battle between the Prince and himself, and no one else was to interfere.  
  
Amused by the prospect of hand to hand combat with the evil Clayton, Prince Harmon laughed heartily. The taunt only infuriated Clayton more, causing him to violently slap Prince Harmon across the face. Still, Prince Harmon did not move and laughed even harder.  
  
"You're a stupid fool, Clayton. Do you think I am as ignorant a prince as you were a knight? I would not come here alone to face uncertain danger with only a single Knight. That would put my kingdom in uncertain danger and would make me a foolish leader. Only a foolish leader would leave himself, and his kingdom open to such a danger as you have just done," stated the prince, vehemently.  
  
"What do you mean calling me stupid? You're the one who is outnumbered, and you call me stupid?" questioned Sir Clayton.  
  
"Look closer, you idiot, you are surrounded," returned Prince Harmon.  
  
The Black Knight scanned the area and noticed heads popping out from behind boulders and growing out from behind trees indicating the Prince's truth, Feeling overwhelmed, he suddenly reached for his sword. Just as quickly, Prince Harmon drew his as well and the two began a dangerous fight. Simultaneously, Sir Sheffield and Sir Sturgis, began their battle, slicing through the air with their menacing blades.  
  
As it has been said, "right is might" and the sword fight ended quickly without bloodshed, for the Black Knight and Sir Sheffield were rapidly overcome and were disarmed by the masterful swordplay of Prince Harmon and his Knight, Sir Sturgis.  
  
As the Prince had them taken into custody, he agreed to spare the lives of the two, and their men, but his curiosity piqued him. "What was the reason you imprisoned the Lord Albert and his daughters?" he inquired.  
  
"I did not want them," snickered Clayton. "I wanted Sturgis. I wanted to watch him die a slow death the way I have. Pure revenge, nothing more because of my exile from Seacrest. As for you, it was Loren who wanted you. She came up with the plan to take your throne. She believes she can trick you into producing an heir to the throne, then remove you from it, and have Seacrest and everything in it for herself. She wanted to rule YOUR kingdom."  
  
"Sir Sheffield. What was his part in all this?" the Prince pressed.  
  
"Lord Albert is his half brother. Albert's father Lord Jethro never acknowledged Sheffield as his son. Therefore, he never was given what was his birthright, his place in Roaring Castle, and the prestige that went with it. Sheffield thought with Albert out of the way, he could have all of the holdings to himself."  
  
"Well now all of you have nothing. Nothing but a long stay in the cell of your choosing in my fine dungeon," the Prince said with a wave of his hand to have them taken away.  
  
SEVERAL DAYS LATER SEACREST CASTLE COUNTY SEATON  
  
After their return to the castle, Clayton and Sheffield had been found guilty of treason and sentenced to prison. For her part in the scheme, Loren was also found guilty, but because of her sorcery powers, she was unable to be imprisoned, so she was exiled and forbidden to ever return, for she would be burned at the stake if she did.  
  
When things had settled, it had come time for Lord Albert to speak to Prince Harmon himself on behalf of his daughter, Lady Sarah. Because the marriage had been arranged between the prime ministers of both counties, neither Prince Harmon or Lady Sarah had ever met.  
  
"Sire," started Lord Albert. "My first born daughter, the Lady Sarah, is to become your queen. She is a loving and faithful daughter and I know she will be a loving and faithful wife. It is customary, I know, for the father of the bride to give to you her dowry. Here Sire, is her dowry."  
  
Lord Albert then handed the Prince a small box. "Sire, when we were attacked, this was all I managed to save before we were captured. It is not much I know, but it is all I have left to give."  
  
Slowly, the box was opened, revealing a single band of gold which touched the depths of the Prince's soul. "Lord Albert," he declared. "No man has ever given me as much as you have today. With this simple gift you have given me everything that you have.  
  
Later that afternoon, as the Prince was walking in the garden, he heard voices coming from behind the hedges. As he drew closer to hear them more clearly, he realized it was Squire Roberts talking to a women. As he continued to listen, to the voices he began to realize that they had fallen in love. He also became aware of the problem that now existed between the couple.  
  
The love between the couple was been forbidden because the squire was not of noble blood and the woman who he had fallen in love was a Lady of noble birth. The Prince knew at once what he could due in order to make their union lawful, and he would see to it right away.  
  
The hour had passed quickly as the invited guests arrived. Present were many important people, as well as all of the Prince's Knights and their Squires. The trumpets sounded the entrance of the Prince and all turned to face him.  
  
"Squire Roberts," said the Prime Minister, "Please come foreword and kneel before your Majesty, Prince Harmon." As the Squire complied, the Prince reached to his right and took his sword from the red velvet pillow. Holding the scabbard with both hands, he slowly brought it down, gently touching it to the Squire's left shoulder, then repeating the same motion, he touched it to his right side, and then again returned to the left.  
  
As the prince went through the motions he recited the words, "In the name of Father, King Thomas, And King Harmon, I dub you Sir Roberts, a true Knight. Rise before your Prince, Sir Knight."  
  
The new Knight stood as the music swelled, and a finely shined suit of armor was bestowed on Sir Roberts.  
  
The Prince declared," Sir Roberts. You are one of the finest and loyal men I have ever had the opportunity to know. Your heart is that of a Knight as well as your body and soul. I am pleased to honor you in this way. Live long and be happy.  
  
Sir Roberts was now free to ask Lord Albert for the hand of his youngest daughter.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
SEACREST CASTLE  
  
COUNTY SEATON  
  
Seacrest Castle was humming with activity. The guests arrived from all around the kingdom. Some came from far away, and others from nearby lands, but all were there to celebrate the marriage of Prince Harmon to the Lady Sarah.  
  
The Prince and the Lady still had formally not been introduced, as both knew this was a marriage prescribed by the law of the land, and not because of love. It was for this reason that neither sought out the other before the marriage was to take place.  
  
Grief shrouded Prince Harmon as he realized that love would never be his and he resigned himself to his duty to marry one he didn't choose. And Lady Sarah also knew that she would never have the love that held her heart, according to her duty. Both were in love with a vision; one who held their hearts captive, and both knew happiness would always elude them.  
  
The ceremony was to take place in the great hall of the castle, ablaze with six foot tall candelabras at every pillar with each holding six candles. Bright banners drapped from the ceiling on both sides of the hall, signifying the crests of each of the Knights in the court. Long, flowing drapes of dark red velvet, trimmed with gold fringe, hung from the walls near several large winding stone staircases. Trumpeters stood ready on small balconies around the hall, to herald the entrance of the Royal court, and the throne was strategically placed with a slightly smaller seat on each side.  
  
As the guests waited for the event to take place, they talked and chatted. At last, it was time for the Prince to make his entrance. As the trumpets sounded, and Prince Harmon entered the great hall with Queen Patricia's right hand set upon his left. Slowly, Prince Harmon escorted his mother to her throne, and with a slight bow he gently kissed her right hand, and then placed a small kiss on her cheek. After exchanging a few words with his mother, the Prince turned to view his bride to be for the first time. Lady Sarah was then signaled to begin her walk toward her destiny to the man who was soon to be her husband.  
  
Each watched the other as they grew closer and closer to each other, their hearts seemed to stop beating until they were side by side. As Lady Sarah approached Prince Harmon, she reached out for his hand to walk the last few steps together stopping to stand in front of Cardinal Boone who was to perform the ceremony. As their hands touched, a spark passed between them igniting their souls and racing their hearts. Their vows were exchanged as their eyes never left each other. For the royal couple, the ceremony lasted forever, yet it seemed to also be done in a heartbeat.  
  
The heartbeat was borne of a love from the heart and soul, and not of the mind or body. For a love of the mind and body would fade, but a love born of the heart and soul would last forever.  
  
Each heart found the one it was destined to love, and as the story goes . . . .They indeed lived happily ever after.  
  
The beginning 


End file.
